Let The Music Play
by MissFreddieLounds
Summary: Leila Dawson is a student at a prestigious boarding school. She wants to land first chair in orchestra for her senior year but she's having trouble getting her audition piece just right. Mr. Allistar (Who is later revealed as David Jones when Leila finds out he's just using a fake name) has been watching her and wants to teach her the proper way to play.
1. Chapter 1

p style="margin-top: 5px; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; line-height: 15px; text-align: justify;"Leila sat in the music room, after hours, again, playing the violin. Well, more like trying to convince herself not to smash the damn thing against the wall. It wasn't easy, but she knew if she wasn't perfect at it, and she didn't make first chair again this year her parents were going to be very disappointed./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; line-height: 15px; text-align: justify;"It was always a struggle to please them, and last year when she only was second chair they didn't even come to visit her, they didn't come to a damn performance, she wasn't good enough for them. Second chair was never good, second anything was never good, it had to be first chair. Everything always had to be first./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; line-height: 15px; text-align: justify;"Try outs were in three days, it was her senior year, and she had just turned eighteen, yet instead of going to celebrate a normal birthday with her friends she was in the music room, after hours, practicing furiously. It wasn't that she really had any friends, unless one could count her roommate Rika, but much like her, Rika was a perfectionist as well and understood. Instead she had just bought Leila some cupcakes and set them down on the counter of their room with a birthday card, knowing better than to bug her about trying to go out to celebrate./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; line-height: 15px; text-align: justify;"One of the few American students at this boarding school in Japan, Leila was surprised she had even made a friend. Though she had been attending school there for six years now, and had been living in Japan for far longer, she tended to be ignored by a lot of people. This school was far more international and prestigious than her last one. Which made her parents look good, if she was an heiress she better have the best damn schooling possible. Public school just wasn't an option for her any more./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; line-height: 15px; text-align: justify;"She sighed and thought about going out to have another cigarette. Now that she was eighteen the teachers and administrators weren't on her ass any more about doing that. It wasn't counted as a demerit if she got caught now. Taking in a deep breath she raised the instrument again and then grabbed the bow. For some reason each time she played this piece her timing was thrown off in the middle. She couldn't ever seem to get it right./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; line-height: 15px; text-align: justify;"Her eyes closed and she started to count silently in her head as her hand began to work the bow. Her posture correct, her fingering perfect, everything always started out correct but ended horribly wrong. She wasn't sure why it was that way, but it was, and it was killing her./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; line-height: 15px; text-align: justify;"Once again, when she got to the half way mark she noticed her timing had gone off. She yelled out and lifted the violin above her head to smash it violently on the floor when she heard a chuckle behind her. Angrily, she turned her head to see him standing there. Mr. Allistar. She really didn't know why the hell he was laughing, he taught music sure but not for the students at her level. He really had no right./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; line-height: 15px; text-align: justify;""What's so funny?" She sneered at him, "Shouldn't you be off tutoring some slow kid on how to play the triangle?"/p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; line-height: 15px; text-align: justify;""You know," He said coming to the room slowly. His dark velvety voice thick with that amazing accent echoing through the room gently, "You'd stop messing up if you didn't start holding your breath half way through."/p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; line-height: 15px; text-align: justify;""What are you even talking about?" She asked him, rolling her eyes and setting the violin back in its case. She was still holding the bow, though, and she pointed it at him accusingly. "Miss Anderson says I do just fine."/p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; line-height: 15px; text-align: justify;""Miss Anderson only has her job because she's sleeping with the headmaster." He said and took a seat. She glared at him heavily. As far as she had been able to figure out, that had only just been a rumor and now here he was, a teacher, repeating it back to her. "I'm waiting for him to get bored of her and give me my job back."/p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; line-height: 15px; text-align: justify;""So this was your job before now? You just started teaching here last year. What kind of lunatic are you?" Leila asked him./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; line-height: 15px; text-align: justify;""No, love, I was on paid leave for a bit then I came back. Headmaster Sakai had decided she was a better candidate for my position. I've been at this school for over twenty years I wanted to take a sabbatical and I come back to find this nonsense." He explained, "Though I suppose I didn't exactly have to come back at all, I really missed teaching. Now I get to watch her screw things up until she gets fired and I get my job back."/p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; line-height: 15px; text-align: justify;""Why don't you just complain to someone who is above Headmaster Sakai's head?" Leila asked and set her bow in the case as well./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; line-height: 15px; text-align: justify;""More entertaining this way I suppose." He shrugged. "So, in summation, don't hold your breath when you get half way through."/p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; line-height: 15px; text-align: justify;""I don't hold my breath halfway through. If I did, by the time I finished I would pass out." She said, which was the truth. She couldn't have possibly finished the piece holding her breath from that point and when she finished playing it, she was never breathless./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; line-height: 15px; text-align: justify;""You only do it for about four measures. Then you start again. I've been watching you do it repeatedly, night after night when you come to practice." He replied./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; line-height: 15px; text-align: justify;""And you decided to wait three days before the auditions to tell me what I was doing wrong? Pardon my language sir, but that makes you an asshole." She growled at him. "I need to get back to my room."/p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; line-height: 15px; text-align: justify;""Play it again." He said./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; line-height: 15px; text-align: justify;""No, you've thrown me off and I'm not in the mood." She snapped and went to close the case. "Besides why should I do anything for you when you are such a prick? You aren't even my teacher."/p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; line-height: 15px; text-align: justify;""True, but I am a teacher, and your language could get you written up." He smirked./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; line-height: 15px; text-align: justify;""We aren't in class." She pointed out./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; line-height: 15px; text-align: justify;""Does that ever matter when it comes to a student getting a demerit?" He asked. He was right about that, this place was very strict, if she just looked at him the wrong way she could be written up. Tugging at her uniform angrily she pulled the violin back out followed by the bow and got in place. Taking in a deep breath she closed her eyes, started the count in her head, and began to play again. The sooner she did this, the sooner he would shut up, and the sooner she could leave./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; line-height: 15px; text-align: justify;"She really hadn't had prolonged interaction with Ms. Allistar, she had seen him around, he had maybe yelled at her once for being too loud in the hall. She hadn't realized how attractive he was until that moment. The playful grin, the dark yet soothing voice, and that hair. She had an amazing instant urge just to grab it and twist it around her fingers. So soft and silky. She felt her face heat up as she thought about it./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; line-height: 15px; text-align: justify;"Leila was far from a virgin, she had become sexually active at sixteen and knew her way around the human body far better than most people her age. It was only because she felt that if she was going to learn to do something she was going to learn the most damn perfect way to do it. A mentality instilled in her by her parents at a young age. If she wanted to get noticed and rewarded she had to be the best. Not that her parents were ever going to enter her into some sort of sex contest but the mentality carried over into every aspect of her life./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; line-height: 15px; text-align: justify;"She had explored facets of her sexuality she surmised most women didn't even attempt until they were in their thirties, had been married for quite some time, and needed to spice things up in the bedroom with their husbands because vanilla life was getting boring. Though the idea of being 'taught' the ways of love by an older man was appealing, the truth was, she could probably teach him far more./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; line-height: 15px; text-align: justify;"Why was she even thinking about this? It was such an impossibility. He wasn't in there to seduce her, just annoy her, and being who she was she had to prove to him that she was actually doing everything right and it was most likely that her violin was out of tune, or once again she had practiced to a point where she was just tiring herself out and it was better to take a fresh approach tomorrow./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; line-height: 15px; text-align: justify;"As she hit the half way point she felt hands on her waist, her eyes opened wide and she took in a gasp of air. It was Mr. Allistar and he was behind her, touching her. "Breathe." He whispered in her ear. She started to turn her head but he grabbed it, holding it in place, "No one said to stop. Just keep breathing."/p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; line-height: 15px; text-align: justify;"She wanted to yell at him, though she wasn't sure why she wanted to yell at him. Instead she kept her eyes open and kept playing, breathing exactly like he had told her to do. This time she wasn't screwing up. Not one note, she wasn't going out of sync with the rhythm, she was actually doing it right. A smile spread across her face and her eyes closed again as she continued to play./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; line-height: 15px; text-align: justify;"Just as she was lost in the music a second time, the hands were back on her waist, this time she was pulled closer into him, she could feel the covered bulge of a cock but at that point she couldn't tell if it was arousal or he was just that large. Of course she knew rumors about him but she knew rumors about ever teacher./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; line-height: 15px; text-align: justify;""Breathe." He said again, but this time he held her in place. If he wanted her to breathe evenly holding her like this most certainly wasn't helping. He smelled amazing, felt amazing, his strong hands, his commanding voice. Was this even okay? She was an adult yes, but also a student. Then again she wasn't exactly his student, not in his class at least. Who would really have to know about this? She wasn't one to gossip and he would be far better experienced at anything than the horny little boys always trying to grope her./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; line-height: 15px; text-align: justify;""You aren't exactly making it easy." She whispered but kept playing./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; line-height: 15px; text-align: justify;""And why is that?" He asked slowly./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; line-height: 15px; text-align: justify;""I can feel your cock." She nearly snarled. She was pretty sure none of this was appropriate anyway so she wasn't going to mince words./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; line-height: 15px; text-align: justify;""How do you like that?" He mused aloud, there was a dark chuckle and as if it had been his intent all along he started to rub against her. She was much taller than most of the girls at the school, and she wore the highest heels that were allowed by the dress code standards there. He was tall as well, lanky was a good word for it, and with the way they were positioned now the bulge was right on her ass. His chin almost rested on the top of her head./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; line-height: 15px; text-align: justify;""I don't like it." She whispered, but that was a lie, an incredible lie. He could probably hear how much it was in her tone of voice. He chuckled again and ran one hand from her waist down her thigh and under the skirt of her uniform./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; line-height: 15px; text-align: justify;""Don't stop playing." He whispered./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; line-height: 15px; text-align: justify;""How can I—"/p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; line-height: 15px; text-align: justify;""I won't keep going if you stop." He whispered in her ear. She swallowed hard. She knew from some of the other girls that he played piano, that's what he mainly taught. He even had little groupies who fawned over the fact that he also composed. She thought it was immature and dull the way they cooed over him, which was why she had never gone out of her way to talk to him. Also, she had been under the impression he was basically the remedial music teacher and Miss Anderson was the one who could help her. Yet, Miss Anderson hadn't ever told her she was holding her breath when she got half way through this piece./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; line-height: 15px; text-align: justify;"His hand, those skilled fingers traced over the crotch of her panties. She knew she was aroused, incredibly so, and now he could feel it as well. There would be no use lying about it at that point. Telling him to stop, crying rape. She didn't want it to stop anyway, he was giving her exactly what she was looking for./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; line-height: 15px; text-align: justify;""I'm a student you know." She said breathlessly./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; line-height: 15px; text-align: justify;""Not my student." He said, "And you aren't exactly objecting are you?" She didn't know how she was managing to keep going with the music but she also wasn't completely fucking up either. It was like he had some sort of spell over her and she didn't know how much she liked it or hated it. It wouldn't exactly do for her to be getting aroused each time she played the damn violin, especially if she was going to have to be doing it a lot./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; line-height: 15px; text-align: justify;""You don't even know me, we haven't even talked before right now and I—" She was cut off in a gasp as the hand slipped into her panties and one of the long fingers entered her. She moaned and her hands started to shake./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; line-height: 15px; text-align: justify;""Breathe…you are almost at the end." He told her./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; line-height: 15px; text-align: justify;""What do you….why me?" She asked but kept going. There was something so very strange about her sudden perfect playing but she listened to him and kept going. There was no way she'd be able to duplicate this later./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; line-height: 15px; text-align: justify;""I watch you every night when you come to practice. You always have the door shut, you never see me, but you also never seem to remember there is an observation room behind that mirror. It's two way glass. You are stunning when you play, an incredible talent, you just hold your breath at the wrong times for some reason. Possibly nerves. You need to relax." He said and then his lips were on her neck. Soft at first, but then more firm and insistent, sucking then biting. She cried out softly, her legs felt like they might collapse from under her in a second. She was so close to the end of this piece and despite all the distractions she had yet to make one single mistake./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; line-height: 15px; text-align: justify;""So your suggestion here seems to be that maybe a good fuck would set me straight and make me the perfect violinist?" She whispered, tilting her head to the side just slightly to give him better access to her skin./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; line-height: 15px; text-align: justify;""And we finally draw the right conclusions, bravo." He said right in her ear. A violent shudder ran through her and she finished the concerto. She scrambled to set down the violin, not wanting to damage it and she pulled out of his hold. Turning towards him her hands came to his face and grasped it firmly./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; line-height: 15px; text-align: justify;""I am not some little virginal student you can corrupt, I am far more experienced than you would think I know what I like and—" He didn't let her finish, instead he pressed his lips against hers firmly and shoved her back into the wall by the door. It was late enough by that point that they would be the only two left in the building. She knew this because it was a friday night, everyone would have wanted to get out of there, and she would have been left to lock up alone. It wasn't unusual for that to be the case./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; line-height: 15px; text-align: justify;""Good, I'm not exactly into virgins." He smiled looking down into her eyes. His were so intense, full of lust, hunger and unknowingly her eyes reflected the same./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; line-height: 15px; text-align: justify;""We could get in a lot of trouble for this, sir." She whispered./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; line-height: 15px; text-align: justify;""Then don't tell anyone." He said and kissed her again. His hand reached to pull the shade on the window to the door before locking it and he grabbed her by her exceedingly long hair, yanking her towards the baby grand piano. She was shoved down by the bench and bent at the waist, her hands instinctively clutching either side of it, her ass thrust back out towards him as he pushed her skirt up over her hips. A hand struck her ass, a loud 'slap' echoed through the room followed by a yelp./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; line-height: 15px; text-align: justify;""What was that—"/p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; line-height: 15px; text-align: justify;""I'm in control now Leila. Isn't that what you want?" He asked her, there was another slap, across the other side and she nearly screamed. It was more the surprise than the pain, and even the pain wasn't unwanted. He was reading her like a book, every move he made it was far more calculated than was possible. The man couldn't have been telepathic, and he couldn't have gained any of this knowledge of what she wanted just by observing her play the violin night after night. He'd been watching her longer, and in doing far more things than just practicing. Yet why question it? He wasn't wrong and this was what she wanted. An older man, a dominant, a rough, controlling, expert at sexual satisfaction./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; line-height: 15px; text-align: justify;""Yes sir." She replied breathlessly after another moment. She felt his hands in the waist band of her panties, they were yanked down and she turned her head to look back at him./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; line-height: 15px; text-align: justify;""Eyes forward. Just breathe." He laughed softly./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; line-height: 15px; text-align: justify;""But I—" She was cut off in another yelp as her ass was slapped again and then a hand ran over her wet cunt, firmly and teasingly. One again a finger was slipped in the rest of his hand cupping her gently, then a bit more firmly, provoking a rather loud moan./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; line-height: 15px; text-align: justify;""If you want this to continue I suggest you listen." He told her. She nodded and turned her head forward. Her long braid that usually hung to the center of her back, slipping over her shoulder and resting slightly on the bench below her. She started to take in another breath when there was motion behind her. His hand was removed and seconds later it was replaced with his cock, and holy fuck was it one amazing cock./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; line-height: 15px; text-align: justify;"Her mouth opened to scream but a hand was clasped over it, one finger shoved between her lips. The same one he had used on her twice already. Her groan was muffled but on instinct she started to suck at the digit, tasting herself. Her eyes closing, she thrust back to him. Without removing his first hand, his second one grabbed her braid and she felt it being pulled taught, then yanked back, tilting her head up. She was basically pinned in place at that point. Her screams would be muffled by his hand and he now had basically a handle to hold onto while he fucked her. Why was that even hot? She was being used, degraded, humiliated….and she was loving it./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; line-height: 15px; text-align: justify;"The thrusts were quick and moderate at first, but the longer he went the harder and slower they got. More deliberate, intense. Her moans were almost constant. Tears burned her eyes from the tension he was creating on her head with how tightly her hair was being pulled. Her legs shook, her back ached and her arms trembled horribly. She was so close to orgasm, so incredibly close./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; line-height: 15px; text-align: justify;"His moans were enchanting, perfect even, almost as if he were singing a love ballad with no words. Her entire body was on fire, every last nerve and when she finally did cum, it was shortly after him, after she felt the heat of his orgasm. She screamed into his hand, wanting nothing more than to collapse forward but he held her fast by her hair. He he calmed, and she felt his body become less tense, his hand was removed from her mouth and she was pulled back up into a standing position. He held her close to him, his cock going flaccid and slipping out of her./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; line-height: 15px; text-align: justify;""Just breathe, Leila…" He whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek. "I want to see you in here tomorrow at two. You have a lot more to learn but…I already see vast improvement." He whispered in her ear, and then just like that he was gone. It was almost as if he had vanished into thin air, but the reality of it was she had just been so damn stunned by what had just happened that she was frozen in time for the moment./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; line-height: 15px; text-align: justify;"She scrambled to get some tissues from her bag once he was gone and clean up to the best of her ability so she could walk out of there without cum dripping down her thighs and legs. Though it was hard for her to believe that this had happened at all, she knew damn sure she'd be back in the music room at two tomorrow, even if it was a Saturday afternoon./p 


	2. Chapter 2

p style="margin-top: 5px; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; line-height: 15px; text-align: justify;"Leila headed back to her dorm room on shaky legs. She wasn't exactly sure what to do, could she tell someone? It wasn't like she was a minor. She didn't want Mr. Allistar to get fired and she most definitely didn't want to stop fucking him. Yet, it was going to be very hard to keep this a secret. Rika would know right away what was up, that she had gotten laid. Rika always knew because she said it made Leila far more relaxed than she usually was. br /br /This had been far more than a normal lay though. That had been the best fuck she had experienced in her life. Though she still had no idea why he chose her, or how long he'd been watching, she couldn't deny her attraction to him. His utter dominance and power was just far more than she could take. As someone who felt she needed to be in control all the time in the public eye of the world, the idea of a man there to take it away for her was far too appealing. His age already denoted he had experience and he'd be far more mature about it than anyone who was near her age. When one was to think of it, nothing wrong had really been done. She technically was not his student, so it was just two adults. People could learn to mind their own damn business, that's what they could do. br /br /In the end, she said nothing to Rika. Luckily the girl wasn't there when she got back. They were best friends but for now she was going to have to keep this a secret. She went into the bathroom that was connected to their room. Though it wasn't completely private, they only had to share with the two other girls in the next room over, it was far better than some of the dorms with public shower areas. br /br /After cleaning up she went to do her homework. She ended up falling asleep half sitting up on her bed with her laptop open./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; line-height: 15px; text-align: justify;"The next day she was more than excited for two o'clock to roll around. She had made a point of getting up early so she could avoid Rika, and she used her pass to get out of the school and drive into the city. As long a a student there was of legal age and it was a designated time, they could leave. Her parents had bought her a car for her 18th birthday. A dodge viper, one she had suspected they only got for her to make up for the fact they never came there to visit. Though it had been tempting to tell them to take their present back, she really wanted a car. It allowed her to go into Tokyo and shop. br /br /The city was only about forty-five minutes away (an hour or more depending on traffic) but since she had left early on a saturday morning there was no issue. If he wanted to see her in that practice room at two, she was going to want to dress for the occasion. br /br /During the weekend, practice rooms and areas were open for the students but the classrooms were not. No one would bother her if she walked in there with her violin to play. No one ever did. There was also no dress code on the weekends, she wouldn't need to be in that uniform, even though she did wonder if that was part of the appeal for him. She'd have to ask, or she most likely would find out when she showed up in something else. br /br /Now that she was eighteen she had complete access to her trust fund. Her parents were billionaires, owners of a Fortune 500 company. Though she was far from spoiled, and hated the girls who flaunted their money around like it was endless, that day she was very glad she had everything she did. Her parents trusted her with her money because she barely used it. br /br /For one, she never saw a need to, and for two if she did spend anything it was on books, food, computer upgrades, practical things. There really was no point in thousand dollar shoes and diamond jewels. Those things actually had no functions in real life other than looking pretty. She wanted things that would help expand her mind, teach her, or inspire creativity. She had always been like that, which was exactly why her parents gave her full access once she turned eighteen. br /br /After parking her car in one of the public garages she paid the meter and headed out onto the street. She went to a very popular and rather trendy shopping district, intent on getting a rather nice dress for the 'practice' session. As she went from shop to shop she wondered if this was all it would be. Random meetings in a music room, or did he have plans for her? Was this a test? A trial run? There were great bondage clubs in Toyko. Not that she had been to any, either due age or invite only status, she could read about them online. She was actually dying to go to one of them. If he was into this sort of thing, he could take her. He had said he wasn't into virgins. br /br /It took three different shops to find something she actually wanted to buy. It was a beautiful dress but also rather casual. Exactly her favorite colors, royal purple accented with black lace. The top was corseted and at the waist it was a little more flowing. Thick, ruffled fabric that would sway and move as she turned and walked. The hem rested just above her knee, making it a little less than modest. The corset was genuine, even boned. She had to check and get one of the dresses actually fitted for her. The problem was, someone was going to have to help her put it on. She guessed she was going to have to tell Rika about this after all. br /br /When she had been fitted, she grabbed a pair of matching heels, also purple and black. These had a much higher heel, which was no problem for her. Seven inch stilettos. It would put her a little bit above his height but they would make her long legs look amazing and she doubted he would care too much. She was overly excited for this, which was stupid because she pretty much assumed all it was going to end up being was another quick fuck./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; line-height: 15px; text-align: justify;"When she got back, she hurried to her room. Thank God Rika was still there. She could be rather unpredictable on the weekends. A mixture of being gone the whole time and just lying in bed watching TV or surfing the net. Leila threw the bags on her bed and immediately got the dress out. br /br /"Whoa girl, the hell is that dress about?" Rika asked her, sitting up quickly. She was just in some Hello Kitty Pajamas. Fleece pants and a black t-shirt. Her hair was pulled back into a messy array of strands. She didn't even look like she had showered yet. br /br /"I have a date, kind of. I need you to help me with it, okay?" She asked, "Just tying up the back, you've done it before and I need to be out of here in about a half hour to make it on time." She headed into the bathroom and quickly stripped down. There was no need for a bra under the dress, and it would help her show off her tits. They were rather large, a 36 C cup which looked even larger on her slender frame. With the corset, they'd be pushed up even more. When they had grown like that over one summer when she was fifteen, she had done everything in her power to try to hide it. For a whole year she only wore baggy sweatshirts and sweaters. She had even gotten a school uniform a size too big. There was a fear no one would take her seriously if she had big tits. Even now she tended to wear the bigger uniform but it had been long enough that no one was unaware of her assets and she had stopped being so self conscious about it quite a while back. br /br /When she stepped back into the bedroom, Rika was standing there with her hands on her hips, kind of glaring in her direction. Leila pulled her waist long hair down from the clip she had put it in earlier and grabbed a brush. She was going to put it in a braid again in hopes that he would grab it like he had the day before. br /br /"Come on, lets go." She said as she started to brush her hair out. It had been pulled over her shoulder so it wouldn't inhibit Rika's ability to tie the dress properly. br /br /"Who is this guy? Girl? Person…" Rika asked. For a moment it looked like she didn't intend to help Leila at all but then she moved behind her and started to tighten the corset. Leila wasn't really picky on genders, she had been with other females. Her first experience had actually been with Rika. Though the school was coed, the dorms weren't, and they had fooled around. On occasion they still did when one of them was overly frustrated and needed a hand. Rika was very much like her, sex was far more about a mental attraction or connection than a physical body. br /br /"You can't tell. I'm serious Rika. This is big news and I will kill you if you ruin this for me," Leila breathed as she worked on getting the knots out of the end of her hair. br /br /"Who have I ever told anything to? You know I barely talk to the other girls here, they are all superficial morons. You know Akiko was trying to get them to allow her little shitzu in classes. She said it was a service dog. She treats that damn thing like an accessory. Gets it custom outfits. Most of those girls are like that. Fucking hate it. Do something practical with your fucking money. A lot of us barely have any." She ranted as she worked, which wasn't unusual for her. She was only there based on partial scholarship and the financial aid of Leila's parents. She was very grateful for it, and though she wasn't the only student there in the same situation, the majority weren't and they let it show. Leila might have had a shit ton of money but she never behaved like it. br /br /"Akiko is a flaming moron who is only here to meet a rich husband and get married. She's failing all of her classes, her parents just keep her here so they can travel the world and not have to watch her. Anyway, I do trust you, a lot and you know that but this is such a big secret that I'm worried. Okay?" She asked and then jerked a bit as Rika got overly rough with the corset. br /br /"Yeah yeah, shut up. Just spill it, girly," Rika commanded. Leila snickered and turned her head to look back at her. br /br /"Mr. Allistar," she said with a curious smirk before going back to tending to her hair. br /br /"Hot for teacher, are we?" Rika joked, "I'm not going to tell anyone, besides he's hot. Is it true what they say about his cock then?" br /br /"All that and more." She laughed. Rika patted her on the back when she was finished and went to sit on the bed. Leila pushed her hair back and started to tie it into the french braid she had it in when she had seen him yesterday. br /br /"I like him, he's cool. Wouldn't want him to leave here. He caught me smoking once, before I was 'of age' and I thought I was so dead. Instead he just asked if I could spare one and we talked for a bit. If anything, he deserves to be fucking someone like you." She laughed. br /br /"Thanks… I think," Leila replied and stuck her tongue out. "Wish me luck, okay?" She moved in and kissed Rika's cheek before pulling her new heels on and grabbing her violin case. br /br /"Wait, where are you—"br /br /"That's a secret for now, but lets just say he very much likes how I finger the violin." Leila snickered. Rika made a pretend 'that's so gross' face and threw a pillow at her from the bed. Leila squealed loudly and swatted it down before it could hit her. "Don't be starting what you can't finish, bitch." br /br /"Don't get caught… slut." Rika teased and got up to grab the pillow. Leila laughed and hurried out of the room. This was the last thing in the world she wanted to be late for./p  
hr style="color: #000000; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; line-height: 15px; text-align: justify;" /  
p style="margin-top: 5px; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; line-height: 15px; text-align: justify;"She got to the practice room with only a few minutes to spare. No one had taken it or reserved it, so she quickly wrote her name on the sign in sheet, in English and Japanese and marked it down for two hours before stepping inside and shutting the door. As far as she could tell, he wasn't there, but this was one of the larger practice rooms. It had a piano, a drum set, and a large area. It wasn't practical for students who played instruments like that to keep them in a small dorm room so they were all public here. Very well maintained too. br /br /He could be in the observation area, behind the mirror, but she thought it better not to check for the moment and just do what she had before. She opened her violin case and took out the instrument slowly before raising it up to play. br /br /There really was no better time to practice her audition piece, it was really the only thing she couldn't play right (in the moment) so that's what she started with again. As usual, she was soon lost in the music. After a few warm up exercises she went right into the concerto. Her eyes closed, she kept the time in her head, not exactly paying attention to anything around her. Though she had been very excited to get there, when she played the world always seemed to melt around her and she just enjoyed herself./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; font-family: Tahoma; letter-spacing: 1px; line-height: 15px; text-align: justify;"A countless amount of minutes passed and she felt hands on her hips again, her eyes opened and there were lips right by her ear. She could smell him, a very smoky but elegant scent. Subtle cologne, and even a bit of an earthy smell like he had recently been outside. Most likely he had been smoking if she could smell that too. br /br /"Don't stop," he commanded, and she didn't. She could feel him pressed against her again, his hands gripping her hips to pull her back tighter. They moved under her skirt, pushing it up so his covered bulge could be right against her panties, the ones that were form fitted to her ass. "What on earth are you wearing, little girl?" br /br /"Don't like it?" She asked, but she kept playing, letting him do anything he wanted. She loved how he just came in there and took it, how he had such a good read on her, he knew exactly what she wanted. Though she wouldn't hesitate to punch him in the balls if he went against her wishes, he had yet to actually do that so she was just accepting everything very easily. br /br /"I adore it, Leila, however I'm not sure I'll appreciate the looks it'll get from others. I can become very possessive of my potential pets," he said, his strong hands going around to the front of her thighs. He gripped them tightly and she let out a loud gasp. "Maybe a punishment is in order, if you want this to work you cannot be walking around like you are still on the market." br /br /"Mmmm, sorry… sir… I was unaware this was going to become more than just casual," she replied, though she wasn't sure how she was still playing this damn concerto and not screwing up, something kept her perfect. He relaxed her so much that her instincts seemed to just kick in and she forgot how nerve-wrecking this audition was going to end up being. br /br /"With the way you dressed for our meeting today it's rather clear you were seeking guidance. If you are that needy for a good teacher, I will not deny you. This is not a guarantee, Leila, you have to prove yourself first." He whispered and pushed his face into the crook of her neck. She was glad the shade on the door had been pulled, and from what she could tell he had locked it as well. Her eyes flicked up to the mirror in front of her, the one that led into the observation room. br /br /She could see him, his face and mouth pressed against her neck, licking and sucking hungrily. This was just the same as before but far more passionate. He gave a quick thrust towards her, his hands trying to spread her legs and give her a wider stance. She let out a small groan and complied to his wishes, it was obvious to her how he wanted her to stand, she didn't need actual words. br /br /"Tell me how. I'm very willing, just new to an actual relationship like this," she whispered. The end of the concerto was drawing near. Her body was on fire, her cunt was wet, hot, nearly dripping, she was sure her panties were damp if not soaked at that point. It was a rather thin cotton material she was /br /"I know you are willing, I also know you are a perfectionist. Your eagerness to please is incredibly appealing to a man like me. Which is exactly why I was not looking for a virgin. They are…skittish." He laughed darkly in her ear and ran a hand over the crotch of her panties firmly. There was brief stimulation to her clit which caused her bowing to go off, a loud squeak of the strings caused them both to wince. "You aren't concentrating." He warned. br /br /"How can I be expected to concentrate when you are teasing me in such a way?" She asked and lowered both the instrument and the bow. br /br /"Are you attached to that bow in any emotional sort of way?" He asked her. br /br /"Uh, not really, it was a replacement bow, didn't even come with the violin. I just never felt like purchasing a new one if this one works fine," she said. It sounded stupid but she was very mindful of that. Why get the bow that actually went with the violin and cost almost two thousand dollars when the two hundred dollar replacement she found in a thrift shop worked fine? He snatched the bow from her hand quickly and stepped back from her. br /br /"You're going to need to get a new one. Do you have the money?" He asked. She turned to look at him swiftly, she was more pissed off that he had stopped touching her than she was about the idea of buying a new bow. br /br /"Why?" She demanded. br /br /"Because this one is going to be non functioning in a few moments," he said a very large and nearly evil grin spreading across his face. "Though I'm not really very much of an advocate destroying things that create such beautiful music you don't mind, do you?"br /br /"Not at all, but what are you—"br /br /"Shhhh." He stepped forward quickly. Looking into her eyes, actually looking up a bit because she was an inch taller than him in those heels, he reached over her shoulder and behind her to grab the braid again. He pulled it tightly towards him and started to take swift, quick steps backwards. Luckily she was a veteran with heels at that point and it took no effort to keep up with how he was moving. She supposed he would appreciate that. She wasn't some little girl in mommy's heels, she already took dance classes and quite a few recitals had called for her to wear ridiculous shoes. br /br /"This will be my punishment, I take it?" She asked him slowly as the reached the baby grand piano. He shifted quickly so he was behind her, shoving her into it. br /br /"Hands in front of you Leila, on top of the piano. Keep them in view at all times. Don't attempt to see if I'm joking," he commanded in his firm, deep voice. She whimpered softly and placed her hands flat on top of the large instrument. Once again, his hands gripped her hips and then pulled her back more so she was standing with her ass rather presented to him, and it became even more of a presentation when he flipped the fabric of her skirt up to expose her. She gasped softly and felt the bow gently run over the area of her ass that wasn't covered by her panties. "For each strike, I want you to count out loud, you lose count I start over. We will start with ten." br /br /"Y-yes, sir." She breathed softly, a tremble when through her legs and then traveled up over her back causing a rather obvious tremor to be seen. He chuckled darkly and struck her across her ass with the wooden handle turned down. There was a bit of a 'smack' when it hit. She yelped out in surprise, there had been no warning for that. br /br /"One!" She said in a loud, confident voice. She didn't think she could take more than ten and there was no way she wanted him to start over if this was a trial run. No. She had to be as perfect as possible, she had to win this competition even if it was only against herself. He struck again, a different area, it stung but she counted out again. There were two more quick hits and she counted out the numbers 'three' as well as 'four'. He said each hit so she would say each number. This continued up until she called out the number nine. Then there was a pause as the bow was placed between her legs, rubbing gently against the fabric of her now soaked panties. br /br /"You really want this? Don't you? Such a naughty little girl, I can see your moisture on this bow," he breathed pulling it away from her. She whined loudly in frustration and for a split second her knees buckled but she didn't allow herself to fall. Instead, she got back into position, keeping her hands still flat on the wood of the piano and took in a deep breath. br /br /"Sorry, sir. I was thinking about your cock all day." She could feel tears burning her eyes. Frustration, excitement, it was so hard to stand there and contain herself but she knew she'd get nothing otherwise and that thought devastated her. br /br /"I was very much hoping that was the case, Leila." He struck her the tenth time. She screamed out, her nails scratching at the wood under her fingers. br /br /"TEN!" She cried. There was only silence after that, so she placed her head down against the piano and closed her eyes, trying to catch her breath. It was almost magical, the way that pain could also cause the perfect mixture of pleasure and make it so very desirable. br /br /It seemed like an eternity before he grabbed her braid again until she was standing up straight. Pulling her back a few steps he came to look at her, directly in the eye and completely unflinching. br /br /"I'm going to fuck you now." It wasn't a request either but she wanted it, she so badly wanted it. Her head nodded stupidly and he grabbed her face tightly in his hands. "Good girl." He pulled her into a rough, almost bordering on violent kiss, biting into her thick bottom lip. Not hard enough to draw blood but enough to cause sufficient pain. Her cry was muffled by his mouth, moving to cover hers as his tongue slipped in. Her hips thrust towards him and he grabbed her /br /The two of them moved, until she was pressed against the wall. His mouth never leaving hers, he shoved her dress up and pulled her panties down just enough to gain access to her now throbbing pussy. She panted and groaned, her hands running over the fabric of his grey tweed suit, coming up over the strong shoulders and to his hair, which she gripped passionately. br /br /His movements were frantic, hungry, almost needy as he unzipped his pants, released his throbbing cock and thrust into her. The heels put her at such a perfect height for that, no wonder he liked them. She cried out, his head moving to her neck again, licking, kissing, sucking, as he started to thrust. br /br /Her hands gripped his hair tighter, pulling at it but also trying to push him into her at the same time. His thrusts were hard, deliberate, but controlled. This was far different from the first time, far better. She lifted one of her long legs and wrapped it around his waist, moaning and tilting her head as he moved on to her shoulder where he started to bite. He was leaving marks but not breaking the skin. br /br /"Fuck… I'm close, sir… so close! PLEASE!" She cried, her nails clawing at his scalp through his soft silky mane of hair. He moved his lips from her shoulder and resumed eye contact with her. His gaze was hungry and intense, she drank it in greedily, she didn't believe anyone had ever looked at her quite like that. br /br /"Look at me when you come, I want to see the pleasure I'm causing you." All she could do was nod but seconds later she was climaxing, screaming out in pleasure, her eyes never left his. A few moments later, his orgasm followed. Though his eyes closed, he looked so incredibly pleasured. He let out a loud groan that was almost as if he were singing a love song. It was perfect, especially in his velvety tone. br /br /When he had finally relaxed, his hips twitching a few more times before he rested against her, she gripped onto him tightly. Her face pressed into his chest and she gasped in for air as she felt his cock slip out of her. Had he not been half holding her and half pinning her to the wall at that point she would have fallen over. As it was her knees had buckled quite considerably. She kicked her shoes off so she'd be shorter than him which made it more comfortable to rest her head against him like she had been doing. br /br /"Such a good girl," he breathed a moment later. She could feel the heat on the top of her head right before he kissed it. "What are your plans for the rest of the night?" He asked. br /br /"I-I didn't really have any, sir. Maybe watch a movie with Rika or something." She said honestly. That's what she usually did on Saturday nights if Rika hadn't run off to somewhere. br /br /"Mmmm, how about dinner? We'll get away from campus have some actual fun," he said and kissed her head again. She felt her mouth twist into a small, crooked smile. br /br /"I'd like that, sir." She said. br /br /"Good. Meet me outside of the dorm rooms at seven o'clock. Do not be late." He pulled back from her just a bit, putting a hand under her chin and tilting her head up a bit. "Wear this dress as well, it'll be very appropriate for where we are headed." His grin matched hers as he tucked his cock back into his pants. br /br /"Yes, sir." She replied, still rather breathless from the ordeal. He leaned in and kissed her lips very softly. br /br /"I'm very pleased with your progress, Leila," he said and headed out of the room. As soon as he was gone, she slid down the wall and closed her eyes. The cold tile floor felt very nice on what was surely her now bruised ass. She really couldn't wait to see what the night would have in store for her./p 


End file.
